


The Moment

by shankyknitter



Series: Tumblr OTP prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 20 minute fic, Angst, I'm Sorry, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2445872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shankyknitter/pseuds/shankyknitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sparked by the prompt: Imagine Person A of your OTP taking a fatal blow for Person B, yet instead of having a dramatic death scene play out, Person A is dead before they hit the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment

Bucky could see the moment over and over.

He was covering his lover while Clint ran an undercover op. He had his rifle trained on the mark, his gut telling him something was wrong. He hadn’t been too happy when Clint had agreed to go undercover to begin with. Espionage was not his lover’s forte; he was an assassin not a spy. But any arguments from Bucky had only served to make the blonde dig in his heels. He’d given in, on the condition that he was the one in the sniper nest giving coverage. He would NOT trust his boyfriend’s safety to anyone else.

So there he was on the roof listening to the Clint’s wire. He could pinpoint the second everything went to shit. He heard the smirk set into the mark’s voice before Clint realized what was happening. He should have squeezed the trigger right then. For the rest of his life he would never understand why he didn’t. The mark lived, and his lover kept bumbling along, not realizing his cover was blown.

“I know who you are, Clint Barton.” The mark’s voice sent ice through Bucky’s veins. “And before you try anything you should realize I have a sniper aimed directly at your partner.”

“What do you want?” Bucky heard Clint ask.

“I leave, he does not shoot me; I do not have my man shoot him.” He knew Clint would take the deal. It would ruin his mission, but it would get them both out alive. He’d make the same call. He wanted Clint out. He watched Clint nod. He knew he should look for the other sniper, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of his lover.

The mark strolled toward the reinforced metal door before he turned. “Oh, and Mr. Barton?”

Bucky’s heart seized.

“Do inform your organization that I will not tolerate being spied on.” The mark’s voice went cold. “Well, your partner will have to carry that message.” The door slammed shut and the mark was gone.

Bucky saw Clint fall before he registered the sound of the shot. Half of the smaller man’s head was missing. There was no way the nonaugmented blonde could have survived.

Someone was screaming.

Bucky blacked out.

~*~

Bucky could see the moment over and over.

His handler told him what happened wasn’t his fault. Clint knew the risks and made the call. Bucky had to be sedated to stop him from killing the man.

His original doctors told him he’d recovered from worse while dealing with his decades as Winter Soldier.

His new doctors let him stay in his controlled room.

Watching the moment.


End file.
